This invention relates to latch means for holding lift arms of tractor mounted loaders in the raised position.
It becomes sometimes necessary to raise the lift arms of a loader to enable the operator to effect maintenance and repairs at the forward end of the loader tractor.
Since the operator effecting such work is endangered by the mass of the arms suspended above them, it has been a common practice to latch or lock the arms in their raised position so that they can not be sustained only by hydraulic circuits, failure of which results in falling of them. Various devices have been proposed to hold loader lift arms in their raised position and one such device which has proved effective is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,699. In said patent, a latch mechanism is provided to hold lift arms in their raised position so as to prevent an accidental falling of the lift arms. Locking and unlocking of the latch mechanism in said patent, however, must be performed outside the driver's cab due to the configuration and arrangement thereof.